prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame
The Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame is located in Amsterdam, New York and was previously located in Schenectady, New York. Its purpose is to "preserve and promote the dignified history of professional wrestling and to enshrine and pay tribute to professional wrestlers who have advanced this national pastime in terms of athletics and entertainment." The Hall of Fame is thus not affiliated with any promotion. Inductees Pioneer Era (1898-1946) * 2002 - Frank Gotch * 2002 - Georg Hackenschmidt * 2002 - Ed "Strangler" Lewis * 2002 - Jim Londos * 2002 - Joe Stecher * 2002 - Lou Thesz * 2003 - Martin Burns * 2003 - Stanislaus Zbyszko * 2004 - William Muldoon * 2004 - Angelo Savoldi * 2005 - Orville Brown * 2005 - John Pesek * 2006 - Ed Don George * 2006 - Bill Longson * 2007 - Earl Caddock * 2007 - Gus Sonnenberg * 2008 - Ray Steele * 2008 - Tom Jenkins * 2009 - Evan Lewis * 2010 - "Wild" Red Berry * 2010 - Danny McShane * 2011 - Everett Marshall * 2011 - Bronko Nagurski * 2012 - Abe Coleman * 2012 - Maurice Tillet * 2013 - Sandor Szabo * 2013 - Dick Shikat * 2014 - Leroy McGuirk * 2014 - Stu Hart * 2015 - Joe Malcewicz * 2015 - The Great Gama * 2016 - Earl McCready * 2016 - Joe Pazandak * 2017 - Yvon "The Lion" Robert * 2017 - Dick Raines * 2018 - Fred Beell * 2018 - Ralph Silverstein * 2019 - Baron Michele Leone * 2019 - Charley Fox TV Era (1947-1984) * 2002 - Gorgeous George * 2002 - "Nature Boy" Buddy Rogers * 2002 - Bruno Sammartino * 2003 - Walter "Killer" Kowalski * 2003 - Antonino Rocca * 2004 - Freddie Blassie * 2004 - Verne Gagne * 2005 - Dick Beyer * 2005 - Jack Brisco * 2006 - Don Leo Jonathan * 2006 - Johnny Valentine * 2007 - Danny Hodge * 2007 - Pat O'Connor * 2008 - Gene Kiniski * 2008 - Bobo Brazil * 2009 - Chief Jay Strongbow * 2009 - Wladek Zbyszko * 2010 - Edouard Carpentier * 2010 - Wahoo McDaniel * 2011 - Dick the Bruiser * 2011 - The Sheik * 2012 - Dominic DeNucci * 2012 - Fritz Von Erich * 2013 - Baron Von Raschke * 2013 - Bill Watts * 2014 - Bruiser Brody * 2014 - Mr.Wrestling II * 2015 - Whipper Billy Watson * 2015 - Pedro Morales * 2016 - Hans Schmidt * 2016 - Greg "The Hammer" Valentine * 2017 - Luther Lindsay * 2017 - Sputnik Monroe * 2018 - Eddie Graham * 2018 - Ernie Ladd * 2019 - Abdullah the Butcher * 2019 - Lord James Blears Modern Era (1985-1996) * 2002 - André the Giant * 2002 - Ricky Steamboat * 2003 - Nick Bockwinkel * 2003 - Hulk Hogan * 2004 - Terry Funk * 2004 - Harley Race * 2005 - Dory Funk, Jr. * 2005 - George Steele * 2006 - Ric Flair * 2006 - Ray Stevens * 2007 - Ted DiBiase * 2007 - Roddy Piper * 2008 - Bret Hart * 2008 - Bob Backlund * 2009 - Billy Graham * 2009 - Paul Orndorff * 2009 - Randy Savage * 2010 - Stan Hansen * 2010 - Dusty Rhodes * 2011 - Ivan Koloff * 2011 - Jerry Lawler * 2012 - Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka * 2012 - Junkyard Dog * 2013 - Dick Murdoch * 2013 - Tito Santana * 2014 - Don Muraco * 2014 - Bill Eadie * 2015 - Curt Hennig * 2015 - Rick Martel * 2016 - Sgt. Slaughter * 2016 - Steve Austin * 2017 - Mick Foley * 2017 - Shawn Michaels * 2018 - Sting * 2018 - "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan * 2019 - Ronnie Garvin * 2019 - Owen Hart Tag Team * 2003 - The Fabulous Kangaroos * 2004 - Maurice Vachon and Paul Vachon * 2005 - Bruiser and Crusher * 2006 - Pat Patterson and Ray Stevens * 2007 - Chris Tolos and John Tolos * 2008 - The Dusek Riot Squad * 2009 - Mark Lewin & Don Curtis * 2010 - Ben Sharpe & Mike Sharpe * 2011 - Road Warriors with Paul Ellering * 2012 - The Wild Samoans * 2013 - The Assassins * 2014 - Don Fargo & Jackie Fargo * 2015 - The Fabulous Freebirds * 2016 - The Blackjacks * 2017 - Larry "The Axe" Hennig & Harley Race * 2018 - Red Bastien & Billy Red Lyons * 2019 - The Midnight Express International * 2006 - Rikidozan * 2007 - Karl Gotch * 2008 - Giant Baba * 2009 - Antonio Inoki * 2010 - Mil Mascaras * 2011 - Billy Robinson * 2012 - George Gordienko * 2013 - El Santo * 2014 - Lord Alfred Hayes * 2015 - Jumbo Tsuruta * 2016 - Peter Maivia * 2017 - Tatsumi Fujinami * 2018 - Pampero Firpo * 2019 - Gory Guerrero Lady Wrestler * 2002 - Mildred Burke * 2003 - The Fabulous Moolah * 2004 - Mae Young * 2005 - Penny Banner * 2006 - June Byers * 2007 - Cora Combs * 2008 - Betty Nicolli * 2009 - Donna Christianello * 2010 - Kay Noble * 2011 - Judy Grable * 2012 - Wendi Richter * 2013 - Joyce Grable * 2014 - Sherri Martel * 2015 - Vivian Vachon * 2016 - Leilani Kai * 2017 - Sue Green * 2018 - Toni Rose * 2019 - Ann Laverne * 2019 - Beverly Shade Midget Wrestler * 2002 - Sky Low Low * 2003 - Little Beaver * 2004 - Lord Littlebrook * 2005 - Fuzzy Cupid Executive * 2003 - Sam Muchnick, promoter * 2004 - Vince McMahon Sr., promoter * 2007 - Jack Pfefer, promoter * 2008 - Toots Mondt, promoter * 2011 - Vince McMahon, Jr., promoter * 2015 - Jim Crockett, Sr., promoter * 2018 - Red Bastien, promoter, booker * 2019 - Wally Karbo, promoter Colleague/Territory * 2004 - Gordon Solie, TV announcer * 2005 - Paul Boesch, commentator * 2006 - Bobby Heenan, TV announcer, manager * 2009 - Lou Albano, manager * 2010 - Gorilla Monsoon, TV announcer * 2012 - Jim Cornette, promoter, booker, manager * 2013 - J.J. Dillion, manager * 2014 - Gary Hart, booker, manager * 2016 - Gene Okerlund, interviewer, TV announcer * 2017 - George Napolitano * 2018 - Hiro Matsuda * 2019 - Bob Roop Referee * 2018 - Joe Higuchi * 2019 - Johnny "Red Shoes" Dugan New York State Award *2003 - Dick Beyer *2003 - Ilio DiPaolo *2004 - Dr. John Bonica *2004 - Len Rossi *2005 - Mike Mazurki *2005 - Ray Stern Senator Hugh Farley Award *2006 - Ida Mae Martinez *2007 - Billy Darnell *2008 - Tom Drake *2009 - Hank Garrett See also *WCW Hall of Fame *WWE Hall of Fame *Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame *NWA Hall of Fame *George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame External links *PWHF.org (Official Website) * Category:Professional wrestling Halls of Fame Category:New York wrestling